Love Does - Song Story
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: nobody knows why your heart is broken, nobody cries when your prayers are going up but love does


Song Story

Love Does - Brandon Heath

**This one goes out to the world changers. Shining your light in the face of danger.**

They looked around and saw nothing but heavy storm clouds. Melissa asked where they were and the Captain said he had no idea. They knew one thing though, the seven of them were lost.

**You're a saint You're a son You're a promise keeper**

That was Nathan. The most popular guy at Hartwell. Half of them were like that. Jackson knew he would never fit in.

**Bottom of the well still digging down deeper oh , how far you gonna go?**

Taylor was up to her ears in jungle dirt and all because of Daley; but she had been slacking off lately. She couldn't help it. Here she was a rich girl who had never worked a day in her life ,digging a bathroom for them! It was so gross she couldn't do anything but scream and fall back down knocking into the pit another pile of dirt.

**Chasing down hope, moving on dreams. Taking that path maybe it'll lead you home? maybe it won't**

the four of them had been out searching for a few days now and were a little hungry.

" Should we have left the others back at camp Jackson?" Melissa asked and he nodded. this was the right decision he told her he felt good, that was what they had gone for anyway. to get help. find the others. or whatever one came first. they would find them. Jackson was sure of it.

**nobody knows why your heart is broken**

Taylor sat completely still. mute. it had been eleven consecutive days without any sign of rescue on the horizon. i want to go home! she thought. they all did but they couldn't at least not until rescue showed up. the whole idea of being stuck here forever scared them and she sank back down into a vegged out state, huge, wet tears streaming down her face.

**nobody cries while your prayers are going up. oh, but love does.**

Melissa sat out on the beach crying like there was no tomorrow into her hands. this whole thing was her fault. she was the one who convinced the others that Jackson should go to Palau and now because of her, he was laying down in the tent in more pain than she had ever seen and probably was on the verge of dying any second now. the thought only made Mel cry harder and she coughed praying that Daley and the others would figure out what exactly Jackson was sick from and give him treatment for it fast. if not, Melissa knew that she could never forgive herself. Daley took her hand and tried her best to calm the anxious girl down. they talked about everything and Melissa thought Daley in some way, helped a little. She had to move on from these thoughts. so she went back inside to check on the formerly so solid and strong leader who was now vulnerable, laying there asleep.

**nobody walks on the road your paving.**

Lex brought the trees they would use to build a shelter up to examine how strong they were. this would work. everybody told him but the ten year old still felt doubtful of himself.

**nobody sees all the souls you're saving oh, but love does.**

Eric yelled loudly but a lovesick Nathan didn't hear him. running over to the tree's landing space he grabbed Nathan by the back and ran with him the other way. the tree landed inches away from them and Nathan smiled grateful that Eric had been there to lift him out of his thoughts of Daley.

**love does love does.**

the six of them spun each other around in victorious hugs. they did it. successfully moved a beached plane up the sandy and heavy beach. Daley was so proud she squealed and picked Lex up. they were off to a pretty good start to surviving in this place and Daley knew if they worked like a team, the castaways would make it.

**this is for the one on the front line fighting ringing that bell over everybody**

they had a BIG problem. Captain Russell was half crazy and threatening to do something terrible. His last words before he left were" you know what its like to lose something that means everything to you?' when nobody answered he said" you're gonna find out!" then he took off. Jackson realized what was up.

"we got to get to the plane now." they ran off hoping to beat him there.

just in time.

Jackson ran in facing the Captain holding a flaming torch head on. the others held their breath wondering what the leader would do. Flipping his body around so that the Captain faced a very angry Jackson, he said" give an excuse" three words and that's it. and yet nothing was more scary for them all then at that moment. they realized Jackson had been a good choice for the leader in the first place. he was strong, protective and he wouldn't let anyone, not even one of their own, hurt them in any way. and they were incredibly grateful for that.

**knocking down doors in a midnight alley. looking for life in a desert valley oh, how far you gonna go?**

the lightning hit the side of the plane and they went down. everybody was shell shocked at what they saw; sand, endless, yellow sand and blue water. that was all. a deserted island.

"Oh man!" Nathan said taking in the view. talk about a minor detour.

chasing down hope moving on dreams taking that path maybe it'll lead you home? maybe it don't.

the music was slow and steady. Nathan and Daley stood together swaying to the beat of Lex's slow song. Melissa smiled as Jackson held her close, too scared to dance on his own. Eric was begging somebody, anybody for a dance but they were all taken, except…

Taylor took his hand and led him out to the sand. they stayed in step with the others as Abby went away. too lost in each other to notice.

A PLANE! a white and green airplane was buzzing just above their heads! the first one they had seen in over a month. everyone ran to it screaming and yelling and making a lot of noise so hopefully the pilot of the rescue plane would hear them and land nearby. it zoomed away for a second before hovering above them and everyone cheered passing hugs and hi fives all around and chasing the plane down. they all sighed in relief. the castaways were finally going home!

**nobody knows why your heart is broken.**

Melissa sat over by Jackson taking deep breaths. tell him. she said silently and was about to until Taylor did it for her.

I guess its obvious I like him… her video said and Jackson stared at her with a confused expression on his face. Melissa fought the urge to cry and ran off into the jungle.

**nobody cries while your prayers are going up oh, but love does.**

Taylor looked up at the sky as a satellite whizzed by.

"A shooting star!" she told Lex to make a wish. he laughed and she wished.

"Helloooooooooooo!" Taylor called waving her hands at the sky" Come down here. help us!" she dissolved into a pool of laughter. her biggest wish was to go home and maybe they would tomorrow.

**nobody walks on the road your paving**

Daley couldn't believe her eyes or ears. they had been stuck for 23 days already and she had established a democracy system if they ran into a problem. this was a big one. Abby was threatening to tear them all apart. so far, she had convinced Eric to leave and Daley was mad.

"You can't go nobody leaves right guys?" she said. Jackson spoke up.

"No."

"what?" Daley was outraged as she witnessed everyone one by one fall apart. the girls were crying, the boys were split down the middle and she was having a legit panic attack.

"I'm going with Eric and Abby" Jackson said slowly walking over to join their side. the side AGAINST them. Nathan tried to convince her that it was okay but she couldn't breathe or think straight anymore so she ran off letting her tears fall on the way.

**nobody sees all the souls you're saving oh, but love does**

Jackson was lost and she had finally gotten him back.

"Where am I supposed to go now?' he wondered. Melissa's heart broke watching Jackson cry. she took him in her arms and held tight, letting him cry for a while until the others came out to check on them.

"Stay right here this is where you belong." Melissa said and Jackson followed her back inside as the storm raged on around them.

**you are a renegade**

Abby Fujimoto didn't like Daley's democracy and sent the others on a journey towards help.

**you're an outlaw of love's crusade**

the entire island was talking about Jackson like he was a piece of meat. sure, he was a tough guy and could stand up for himself when he needed to but this was just way over the line.

" he comes from a totally different world than us. you never know what a guy like that might do. we've got to watch our backs."

okay hold up. Jackson thought that last dig by Nathan and the others hurt him a little bit and he made sure to slam the water jug down on the sand to tell them he had heard everything they had been saying. Lucky for him Melissa didn't think that way or else he would lose the only friend he had both here and at school.

**and they don't know who you are. they don't know. they don't know but love does.**

Taylor smiled as Jackson took out an acoustic guitar and started to play. he sang too which she thought was very good. this was her insight into who Jackson really was. when he was done, all she could say was" You are so full of surprises."

**I'm telling you love does.**

the six of them were friends and they would always be like a family.

**somebody knows. somebody cries. somebody feels love does.**

"I know how you feel." Melissa said when she saw that Jackson was angry. "Don't be mad Nathan's okay. he's just scared because he doesn't know who he can trust."

"better not trust anybody" Jackson scoffed "its easier that way."

"You can trust me Jackson" she said hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy. he smiled and said" Thanks Mel you're the best."

Stupid necklace and now Abby might not wake up. she was very dehydrated and had a bad sunburn. Daley looked at Melissa and they both had tears in their eyes. She reached over and gave Mel a hug and when they let go, they both felt better.

"I'm sorry" Daley said "Please don't change."

"I'm sorry too" Melissa said and gave Daley a smile.

Jackson was worried. he needed to find Melissa after what happened she had ran off and he thought something bad might have happened. Lex tagged along and they found her shirt on top of a ledge.

"Melissa!" he called when he saw the big dip downward. Please. he thought let her be safe.  
"are you alright? are you safe?" he asked and got an okay from down below. he sighed and Jackson and Lex pulled Melissa up to safety.

**somebody walks. somebody sees. somebody knows love does.**

Nathan grabbed Daley's arm." Not everybody wants a democracy but I'll stay here and take care of things for you guys since Jackson and Eric are looking for rescue."

"Thanks Nathan" Daley sighed and gave him a hug. "I don't know what i would do without you."

Daley sat with Melissa as she watched over Jackson's sick figure. she knew Daley would find an answer and that he would get better. Jackson was strong. he had to come out okay.

Jackson knew Melissa liked him and he liked her too he just had to find the right way to say it.

"we need security and-" Mel cut him off" i give you security Jackson?"

"yes. you're my best friend here Mel." he told her and again later when she asked what his name was. it was Cody and she was the first person he told.

"Cody Jackson I'll be there for you if you want me to be." Melissa said and Jackson reached out and hugged her. his lips were in her hair as he whispered

"Promise?"


End file.
